


That Lovin' Feelin'

by lielabell



Series: Rough and Tumbl'd [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Top Gun, Brotp, Gen, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, wooing via song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dude,” he shoves at Stiles face, which the other man is rubbing against his neck, “how many times have I got to tell you, no nuzzling, only Allison gets to nuzzle, seriously stop it, you jackass.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _p1013: Stiles and Scott, Top Gun brotp_
> 
> Posted with this bit of heartbreak at the end:  
>  _WHY DID YOU ASK ME FOR THIS? WHY? NOW ALL I CAN SEE IS STILES SOBBING AT SCOTT’S FUNERAL AND ALLISON HOLDING THEIR LITTLE GIRL, STARING BLANKLY AT THE FLAG DRAPED CASKET, SCOTT’S DOG-TAGS CLUTCHED IN HER FIST. WHHHHHHY? WHHHHHHHHHHHHHY?_

“Nice flying, Wolfman,” Stiles crows, launching himself at Scott, who stumbles a little as Stiles crashes into him and slips instantly into what Scott privately calls _octopus mode._

“Dude,” he shoves at Stiles face, which the other man is rubbing against his neck, “how many times have I got to tell you, no nuzzling, only Allison gets to nuzzle, seriously stop it, you jackass.”

“That’s Lieutenant Jackass to you, Wolfman,” Stiles says with a laugh as he rubs harder, all but purring as he presses his check against the worn fabric of Scott’s jumpsuit, “and, besides, you love it, you know you do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted with this bit of heartbreak at the end:
> 
> _WHY DID YOU ASK ME FOR THIS? WHY? NOW ALL I CAN SEE IS STILES SOBBING AT SCOTT’S FUNERAL AND ALLISON HOLDING THEIR LITTLE GIRL, STARING BLANKLY AT THE FLAG DRAPED CASKET, SCOTT’S DOG-TAGS CLUTCHED IN HER FIST. WHHHHHHY? WHHHHHHHHHHHHHY?_
> 
>  
> 
> As a reminder, you can get a three sentence fic, or ask to have any of my other three sentence fics continued, at my tumblr (lielabell.tumblr.com/ask)


	2. 'Cause it's gone...gone...gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's expression goes from bland to displeased to something that can only be described as constipated the longer Stiles warbles on, his jaw clenching to the point where it is almost painful to witness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _owlphallacies: try imagining Derek's face when Stiles sings "You've Lost That Lovin' Feelin'" at him._
> 
> Posted with the following comment:  
>  _OMG, I was totally planning on answering all of these in the order I got them, but DUDE. I CAN'T PASS THIS UP._

Derek's expression goes from bland to displeased to something that can only be described as constipated the longer Stiles warbles on, his jaw clenching to the point where it is almost painful to witness.

"Shut up," he grits out, grabbing the mic out of Stiles hands when Stiles accidentally prances too close during his crooning. 

"No worries, baby, I've got a voice that don't need no enhancing," Stiles tells him, flashing Derek an overly confident grin along with a pair of finger guns a second before he launches into an enthusiastic rendition of the bridge, completely ignoring Derek's wounded sounding groan.

**Author's Note:**

> As a reminder, you can get a three sentence fic, or ask to have any of my other three sentence fics continued, at my tumblr (lielabell.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
